Don't Go To Sleep
by Hornet394
Summary: Someone's dead. That's all Arthur knows, until he and Molly realize what exactly that entails. The wronged, the betrayed, the abandoned, the true adult. One who did not live on blind faith, one who lived in reality, and himself, and the one who would rather open up to strangers than family.
1. Prologue

The sky was falling. Shooting stars streaked through the sky, plummeting. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, but the moon hid her face behind the mountains. The lush green of the prairie had lost its lustre without the accompianment of the moonlight, instead an imposing darkness of hidden horrors. The blue waves splashed against the cliff, a dull and hollow sound. Shadows lurked in the deep waters, unknown creatures darting in and out. The roar of the sea echoed in the wilderness, wild and unforgiving.

A lone figure stood atop the sea of grass, breathing. In, and out. Inhale, exhale. A mantra, of calmness, of quiet. The figure's left hand dropped, a thick pair of glasses with it. Tousled hair flapped. The figure's right arm raised, a long stick protuding. "_Lumos_." The figure whispered, a rough, calloused, and dry man's voice. The light lit up at the end of the wand, lighting up the man's face.

A head of red, the light illuminating it like flames. He smiled, pointing the wood at his own head. "_Avada... Avada Kedrava."_ He collapsed.

* * *

**Soo... how was that for a, like, really short prologue? next up: Who died? **

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Dawn Arising

**Dawn Arising**

Arthur Weasley was sitting in his office, going over some reports when there was a polite knocking on the door. "Come in." He called. It was the Junior Undersecretary, Draco Malfoy. "Some memos the Minister wants to distribute, sir." He said. Arthur smiled as the boy left- he really was cut from a different cloth than his father, though having the same political skills. His charming and easygoing nature was revealed as soon as his father was sent to Azkaban, it wasn't hard to see where the pressure had come from.

A passing thought crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. Draco was gone, he wasn't going to call him back just because he himself was being a coward.

It would have been his first chance to know.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Molly was away at Hogwarts helping with the rebuilding, Ginny was still in school. Bill was in work and babysitting Victoire at the same time, Charlie in Romania, George was busy with the new shop, which had been an imemediate hit. Ron was in Auror training, and he wasn't the sort of person who would join his dad and uncles at work. So Arthur was alone with Perkins as they ate, chatting about all sorts of things. Draco and Audrey Whitcombe and a few youngsters were eating together, and the blonde gave Arthur a small nod before he sat down. "Kingsley was really clever." Perkins smiled, "Hiring on Malfoy, it gives people more reassurance. And the kid's good at what he does, anyways." Arthur hummed his agreement. 'You're eating awfully little today, Arthur. Is something wrong?' Perkins asked, concerned. 'Nope,' Arthur said, 'It's just that everyone's schedule matches up today and we're having a whole family dinner. First one we got since the War, I haven't seen my older boys since then. Even Charlie is portkeying in from Romania. You know Molly, she'll bound to cook a lot today.' Perkins sighed in envy. 'Ah, Molly's cooking. Too bad I got one at home to take care off.' Both men sniggered.

Very soon it approached a quarter to two, and the people dispersed from the lunch area. The youngsters had left as well. Even Perkins went back to work, leaving Arthur. But Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that someone should have come down. Never mind. Maybe he skipped lunch again.

That was the second oppurtunity for Arthur to figure out that something was going wrong.

Audrey Whitcombe was gossiping with Terry Boot and Corin Grimes when Arthur arrived at his office. '… Muggle newspapers are speculating it, well, but I couldn't get my hands on one.' Audrey was saying.

'Poor Penny… she was my house prefect when I was in school…'

'I wonder where she's put, we were potions partners in third and fourth year… I'd really like to go visit her. Those rogue Death Eaters…'

'Mr Weasley's back!' they dispersed back to their stations, or in Terry's case back to his department. Was something wrong with Penelope? Percy hadn't said anything about it. Arthur'd have to ask him. He liked the girl, if she was in hospital he would like to visit her like Corin.

That was the third instance where he could have realized that something was very wrong.

Work was a lot after the Second War. Casualties were great, paranoid muggle parents needed reassuring, and muggle objects were cursed by the Death Eaters. Even if the masterminds were gone, there were a few that could make real trouble still at large.

Granted, they weren't clever enough to do any big things to mess up the Wizarding World anymore.

Arthur had a special task. As one of the members in the Order who frequented Hogwarts and the Ministry, he was in charge of collecting the full list of names who died for the Order and for the defeat of te Dark. His heart ached as he relieved the names of the friends he had fought along, his son, and those who he never knew, but had helped a lot and eventually paid the price.

'Black, Regulas… Black, Sirius… Clearwater, Penelope… Creevey, Collin…'

He paused.

The fourth instance, he finally realized something was very, very, fishy.

Molly was cooking when she answered the floo, Arthur could see from her apron and grimy hands. 'What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't make it home today.' She frowned. Arthur shook his head frantically. 'Did you know- is Percy dating that Clearwater girl anymore? Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw in his year?' Molly's frown grew. 'No, you see Percy in work more than I do! But I hadn't heard about her anymore, George says the Whitcombe girl in the Ministry has a crush on him so I assumed- What's wrong?'

Arthur plopped back into his chair. 'Nothing, nothing. I'll be back on time.'

Arthur still couldn't get the issue out of his head by the time he returned home. 'Dad!' Ginny cried, hugging him tightly. Harry and Ron waved to him and continued to talk, must be about Auror Training. 'Hi Mr Weasley.' Hermione said absentmindedly as she busily scribbled on a piece of parchment. Arthur risked a glance over her shoulder- another of her proposals for werewolves. George was there with Angelina, his new business partner, and they were huddled over a piece of paper, probably another of their pranks.

In around half an hours time Bill arrived with Fleur and Victoire, the baby reaching for grandma. Charlie was by the fire roasting off the Romanian winter. 'Where's Percy?' Ginny asked. Ron snorted a bit, he never really forgave Percy for those three years.

'I don't know. Dad, you didn't remind him in work today?' Charlie asked. Arthur shook his head. 'I never saw him.' He admitted.

Molly's brows furrowed. 'I'm sure he's just tied up with work, every department is hectic, let alone him being Senior Undersecretary.' Hermione said.

'Well, that's too bad.' George said with Angelina in unison.

Arthur was startin to worry when Percy still didn't get home by an hour. 'I'm flooing to the Ministry.' He said, and stood up to the fireplace.

At that exact moment, there was a frantic rapping at the door. Ron opened the door, and immediately scowled. 'Oh, what are you doing here, ferret, shouldn't you be-'

Draco grabbed him by the shoulder, his silvery eyes wide in fright. 'Your brother's dead.'

* * *

**So this is Chapter one… not sure where I want it to go.**


End file.
